worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Nightingale
Eric Nightingale is a Powered Human from a different age, where powered kind lived along side humans, before they were separated by time. The type of powered human Eric is is not made clear, but he has the natural control over Fire, Shadow, Darkness, and Chaos Darkness. Eric was looked at all his life as a cursed child, doomed to bring about the revival of a great evil in his time, due to the mark he bares on his left hand. He lived with his parents, and his older brother Chain, and younger sister Aryel. When a war started, lead by Zane the time traveler, or as he was known in that era, Zane the conquer, his parents seemed to be lost, and he and his siblings were taken in by a pair of Demons, Raylo the Lunar Demon, and Ruleta the Cat Demon. Eric assisted in the fight against Zane's forces as he grew older, but nearly gave everything up when his sister was captured by the enemy, and then killed. Eric's rage ravaged the enemy camp, leaving none left alive. Chain tried to bring him back from his depression, but to no use. Sometime after this, Eric was attacked by Zane, and he was possessed by Lareo, king of the Phantom Demons, and was used at a pawn for Zane until Chain freed him, and they both took down Zane's forces together. After the war, despite saving countless lives, Eric was still an outcast by many, aside from his brother and his close friend Saria. He lived alone after the war, making a living by making weapons for the kingdom's army. During this time, he was visited and comforted by his mother's ghost, and it started the slow road to his recovery. One day, he met Rem Stratford, a young teen from the future. He had come for Eric's help with his Power Gloves, tools made by Eric himself. After helping Rem, not long after, he found a way to join Rem in the future. He said goodbye to his brother and his friends, and left them all behind to go to the future to help in the fight against evil there, and to get away from his painful past. In the future, he became a major member of the World Savers, helping them in the battle against evil. But one day, being attacked by a Void Demon named Twilore, his curse was brought to life. His body was lost to the control of a powerful villain named Zalendor, who tried to take over the world by pulling it into his dark world. Luckily the rest of the World Savers were able to save Eric from this villain. He also freed the Banishment Realm from a curse put on it by Zalendor, and even got to see his sister and mother again. It was here where he was attacked by his father Markus, and he soundly defeated him in battle. Eric also met Saria again, who became the Sage of Nature since he last saw her, and the two of them began dating. Now Eric lives his life helping the World Savers in any way possible, putting his past, and his curse, behind him. Things to know about Eric: he is genius, to be frank. Eric had the know-how to develop devices and objects far more advanced then his time, like the Power Gloves. Eric has created powerful weapons, armor, magical items, and even his own aircraft, the Black Hawk. He's flown both ships of his own, and ones created by others. He is a master hacker. He created a powerful artificial power known as Ion Energy along side Harason Fisk, and energy made to stun people, and shut down electronic devices and other things, which was also once upgraded to be lethal to Powered Humans. While he was trained in the sword, and can even dual-wield, and has good use over a battle staff, Eric tends to use his powers for combat. He is able to use level four Fire, and was even able to use level three Fire at the young ages of twelve. He can use Shadow in many ways, and is well versed in Darkness. But the true Power Eric is a master over is Chaos Darkness, his cursed Power. After being freed from Zalendor, his full Power was awakened, and has free use over this Power. A Power without ranking, but naturally more powerful then normal Darkness. This makes him one of the smartest, and most powerful fighters in the group. But he is also a kind and caring soul, who is always looking out for others. A kindhearted warrior, few should ever mess with. Category:Character